


Behind the Coffee Shop

by jaemnoya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Romance, jaeyong is more of a side pairing, ten giggles a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemnoya/pseuds/jaemnoya
Summary: Johnny is told of a bar that exists behind a coffee shop, and maybe he visits it more than he thought he would.Probably for a certain performer that goes by the name of Ten.





	Behind the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^^ This is my second NCT fanfic and although my profile picture is NoMin, I haven't written any NoMin! *avoids the rocks*
> 
> This is inspired from a post I made on twitter using the beautiful pictures from Johntography.
> 
> I hope this isn't as crappy as I think it is and I hope you'll enjoy it.

_Down the streets, at the second intersection, turn right. At the first corner, turn left. You’ll find a small coffee shop at the end of the narrow streets. Talk to one of the waiters and tell them,_

“Godot.”

And just like how his friend said, the waiter simply nodded and led him to the back of the coffee shop. He stopped walking in front of a body mirror, then pushed it open, revealing a low-lit hallway. The waiter waved his hand to tell him to follow him, and he did.

The light was just enough to provide a guide. The hallway was a little narrow, and Johnny noted that it was just a one-way path. As they walked, he noticed the music getting louder. At the end, there was a more lit bar, filled with men dressed up like him and women in fancy gowns.

“Enjoy your stay.”

The waiter bowed then excused himself. Johnny felt a little awkward to be left just there and proceeded to the bar to save himself from further embarrassment as people were starting to stare at this large man who entered alone in the place. He orders himself a whiskey and glanced around the place.

It wasn’t anything loud and wild like the previous clubs he was taken to, and almost all the customers seemed to be of high class, judging by their movements and their attire. It seemed like a cafe at first glance, but then the people were holding alcoholic drinks and some of them were at least tipsy. At the dark corners of the room, there was a couple making out, and he swore he heard a moan from the door at the right. It was probably a private room.

At the front of the bar was a stage, small spotlights aimed at it. Right now, there was a lady who was singing jazz music, accompanied by another lady playing the saxophone. She was eyeing a young man at the side, who was also clearly ogling at her. When the song ended, she gave a slight bow, then headed towards the man.

“Oh boy.”

Johnny chuckled as he took another sip of his drink. He already knew what was going to happen, and he wasn’t entirely up to watch two people make out.

“Rika.”

The bartender spoke. Johnny raised an eyebrow at him.

“Her name is Rika. She sings here a lot by request, then sometimes she finds someone to pay her for the night.”

The bartender continued, wiping a shot glass that he just washed. Johnny just nodded, not really interested on the said lady.

“You seem new around here.”

“My friend recommended this place to me weeks ago, but I only found a free time tonight.”

“Businessman?”

“Mhm, yeah. Is it obvious?”

The bartender puts down the dry shot glass behind them, then reached for another damp one.

“Well, that and a lot of our customers are people like you.”

“Is this some kind of a secret place?”

“Not entirely, but we prefer to keep our customers at minimum. Less drunk fights and all that.”

Johnny chuckled, nodding in agreement. Well, this sounds like a place he would visit again. Not to mention that the bartender was cute. Maybe he should ask for his number.

“Oh, hey sweetie.”

The bartender quickly finished wiping the remaining glasses, then leaned to kiss the red-headed dude who recently showed up. Johnny had to look away when they started using tongue and noticed the other guy who showed up. He was wearing some fishnet shirt and tight leather pants, a silver chain decorating his hips. He had a dull expression, but Johnny thought he was beautiful. He wasn’t sure if it was the silver hair that got him, or the eye makeup that was clearly too pretty to be natural.

“Could you hurry up? I’m kinda being ogled by this stranger, but I don’t do service before performance.”

He shot a smirk at Johnny, who cleared his throat and looked away. He stole another glance at the pretty boy, who winked at him. His heart might have beat too fast for his liking. He looked at the bartender and the other dude still kissing, and the pretty boy, clearly impatient, pulled the two away.

“What the hell, Ten?”

“Um, hello? We have a performance?”

The bartender wiped his lips with his thumb, then nodded at the guy he was just kissing.

“Good luck, Tae.”

The pretty boy, who seemed to go by the name Ten, pulled the other guy, who is probably Tae, to the stage. The bartender quickly announced their presence. Several of the customers stopped what they were doing and gave their attention to the two performers standing on stage.

“And they are…?”

“They go by their stage names TY and Ten. They’re one of the favorite performers of this place. They sing, dance and TY raps.”

And right after the bartender spoke, as if on cue, the music played.

Ten was the first to move, and his movements were smooth. TY followed, and his were sharper. After that, they were dancing in sync. Their dancing styles were different, with Ten’s movements to seem cleaner while TY’s seemed to be emotional. However, it was a nice combination.

TY’s voice was low, and a little shaky when he tries to hit higher notes. However, all throughout, his voice had this sultry feeling. On the other hand, Ten’s voice was higher, and sounded more stable. He handled the longer and higher notes, and even had ad libs and curls of notes.

The whole time, the two of them were throwing glances at different parts of the place. On moments when they would just sing, TY would face the direction of the bar and give the bartender a small smile, who would simply nod and clap. Ten, on the other hand, had no one to dedicate the song, and simply smiled at a random person. At the end, however, he was looking at the stranger sitting by the bar - Johnny. He gave him a wink, then bowed with TY.

There was applause from the customers, then it quickly died down as they went back to their own business. The two performers proceeded back to the bar, and TY gave a quick kiss on the lips to the bartender before taking a seat. Ten sat between him and Johnny.

“Another successful performance!”

TY exclaimed, a smile on his face. However, this wasn’t anything of the sexy ones that he had while performing. It was something just innocent and not to mention pretty. The bartender softly smiled at - the performer? his boyfriend? kissing buddy? - then served him a glass of water.

“Okay, what made you think I need this weak stuff? I need alcohol, babe.”

“Not on my watch. Aren’t you tired? That routine was a little complicated.”

Ten downed the glass of water offered to him, then nodded in agreement. TY pouted, then quietly sipped. Maybe he was a little tired.

“So, who are you?”

Ten turned his seat to face Johnny, purposely having their knees brush as he did and placing them between his.

“Johnny.”

“Ten.”

Ten tapped at his glass of water, asking for another one.

“That’s your stage name, right?”

“Mhm, not entirely. I go by that nickname even outside my performer life. Thanks, Jae.”

He sipped from the glass of water, then puts it down.

“It’s because you don’t have a life outside your performer life.”

TY commented, earning a slap on the back from the pretty boy. He winced, and whined to the bartender, who is probably named Jae or something longer. He only cooed at him.

“Well, anyway, what brought you here? I know this is a bar for elitists, but it’s not accessible unless you have a password.”

“I got it from a friend.”

“Mhm, may I know who this friend is?”

Johnny contemplated if that was safe and glanced at the bartender. He only shrugged his shoulders.

“His last name is Nakamoto.”

“Oh, Mr. Nakamoto.”

“You mean, Nakamoto-sama.”

TY snickered, and Ten also giggled.

“You know him?”

“He’s one of the owners of this place. I’m guessing you work at SM Entertainment, as well? Project NCT?”

“Yeah- Why do you know this?”

Ten only smiled in reply. Johnny looked at the bartender, who only shrugged his shoulders yet again.

“Yuta is our close friend. He tells us stuff.”

 _He said those were top secret information!_ Johnny felt betrayed but decided to let it go. They probably won’t go around talking about it to anyone. Still, it was better to change the topic before he could leak any information they have yet to find out.

“So, Nakamoto invited you to perform here?”

“Yep! This was actually a small bar before, and we performed occasionally. Then, a little around the change, we started performing regularly and with payment.”

Ten clapped happily to himself, and TY nodded in agreement. He proceeded to talk elaborately on the details about how they got there. Johnny noted that Ten seemed to be perky about it. He must have really enjoyed being a performer.

“I’m sorry to cut you off but what got you performing?”

Johnny asked, a little curious on Ten’s background. He looked away with a sad smile.

“My caretaker.”

“...Pardon?”

“My parents were always away, so they got me a caretaker. She was a dancer, and secretly taught me how to dance. I fell in love with dancing, and I didn’t want to follow the footsteps of my parents anymore. When they found out, they sent her out. They controlled my life so… I ran away.”

Ten’s face fell for a moment, then he suddenly smiled.

“But I’m fine now. I’ve got a job in the morning, then this one at night. I can sustain myself just fine!”

Something about his smile told Johnny he wasn’t as fine as he makes it sound, but it wasn’t his business to pry. He let it go but took note of it.

“Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m going back. You sure you’re not taking me home?”

He gave Johnny a playful smile, earning a blush from the big man.

“I-I wasn’t... Wait-”

“Just kidding! Johnny, right? I’ll see you around.”

Johnny could only nod, still flustered. Ten giggled, then turned towards the bartender.

“Take care of him, and don’t get him drunk. I’ll get my things at the back, then leave.”

He patted TY’s back, who was resting his head on the counter and probably asleep.

“Stay safe.”

Ten nodded, then left. Johnny felt a little disappointed that he left, but Ten did say he has a job in the morning. He probably can’t stay up late if he wants to function properly for that. He’s thankful that his job is only on weekdays.

“Not to be rude, but no plans on leaving yet?”

The bartender asked after handling a customer’s drink. Johnny shrugged.

“I don’t have work, so I’m in no rush.”

The bartender only nodded in understanding, then leaned on the counter. He sighed to himself, then glanced at TY - his lover? his really close friend? - then proceeded to lightly ruffle his hair.

“Oh yeah. I don’t know if this is the right timing but what’s your name? I’ve been referring you as bartender dude in my mind.”

The bartender chuckled.

“Jaehyun.”

He answered while pointing at the name tag on his chest.

“Might wanna stop staring at my face and look somewhere else. I have a boyfriend.”

He pointed at the sleeping TY. Johnny covered his face in embarrassment. He wasn’t staring _that_ much, but he had to admit that he did stare at his face and nothing else. Well, that was until Ten arrived and got his full attention. Now that Ten is gone, however, his attention went back to the other pretty boy. He didn’t have a good look of TY’s features, but he was also pretty in his own league.

Jaehyun flinched, then sighed in relief when he took out his phone. It probably vibrated, Johnny assumed. Jaehyun cracked a smile, then typed something before putting his phone back. Johnny was a little curious, but he knew better than to pry into a private matter of - a stranger? an acquaintance?

“Do you plan on coming back here?”

Jaehyun asked, reaching for something under the counter. Johnny thought about it. It didn’t seem like a bad place, and he did want to see the pretty dancer again. Maybe get to know a lighter story about him.

“I guess? Why?”

Jaehyun smiled then placed a clipboard on the counter. It was a record list.

“We try to get the contact information of our regular customers for reasons.”

“Like…?”

“Promos?”

Jaehyun seemed to be not sure of what he was saying.

“Promos?”

Johnny repeated.

“Er, yeah! And if someone wanted to reserve the whole place. We can inform you about it, so you won’t go out of your way to go here.”

Johnny wasn’t entirely convinced since Jaehyun’s smile seemed to be a nervous one, but he let it slide. There was also contact information of other customers, so he guessed this wasn’t anything made up. He wrote his personal phone number and email address, and ‘Johnny’. Jaehyun thanked him, then hid the record list again.

Around half an hour later, Johnny finally thought of leaving. TY was awake by that time and was using his phone.

“I’m going to leave. I’ll see you around, TY, Jaehyun.”

He nodded at them, then TY snickered.

“Seriously? TY? Baby, you didn’t tell him my real name?”

“It’s not my place to say it.”

TY rolled his eyes.

“It’s Taeyong.”

“O-kay. See you, _Taeyong_ , Jaehyun.”

Taeyong smiled then waved his hand. Jaehyun nodded at him. Johnny finally left the place. When Taeyong put his hand down, he glanced at his lover.

“Did you see Ten’s message?”

“Yep. I have it on the record. I’ll write it down on a sticky note then post it on his forehead when we see each other again.”

Taeyong laughed.

“Do we even have those?”

 

Although Johnny said he’ll be coming back, the next time he did was two weeks later. He has been busy with work, and only had free time now. He almost missed the turn, and only got it right because he saw a familiar figure walking. He slowed down and rolled the windows down.

“Ten?”

He called out. Indeed, it was Ten. He smiled at him and waved.

“Didn’t know you drive!”

“Well, you don’t know a lot of things about me! Hop in!”

“It’s just a few steps away!”

“I insist! At least we won’t be talking like this!”

Ten laughed, then walked close to the car. Johnny put it on full stop and unlocked the doors. Ten got in, then put on the seatbelt.

“You’re right. I don’t need to stress my throat before a performance.”

He massaged his neck a little with his fingers.

“Been busy? I haven’t seen you around.”

“Sadly. Preparations for Project NCT is getting more hectic.”

“Yuta said they’ll be debuting soon?”

“Mhm, yeah.”

Johnny cursed Yuta in his mind. _Again, with the top-secret information leaking?_ Well, he was in charge of it, so he probably knew better on who to spill it with. He checked rumors, and it seemed to be none of the information has been leaked to the public. Maybe the three are good secret keepers.

As Ten said, it was just a few steps away. Johnny parked his car near the coffee shop, and they entered together. When the waiter saw Ten, he nodded at him.

“Has Taeyong arrived?”

“Nope.”

Ten pouted, then proceeded to go to the secret place. Johnny bowed at the waiter, who recognized him. Since Ten was with him, he didn’t bother assisting.

It was still a little early, few minutes past seven o’clock. The place was still a little empty. Jaehyun was at the bar, as usual. There weren’t many customers around, and those who were there already had their own drinks and snacks.

“Slow night?”

“Well, it _is_ a Thursday night. How about you? Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“I’ve got some time to spare. I just miss the place.”

“And Ten?”

Johnny only rolled his eyes but didn’t exactly deny it. Jaehyun had a knowing smile but said no more. Taeyong arrived minutes later, hair still disarranged and clearly sleepy.

“Your alarm didn’t go off, sweetie?”

“Yeah…”

He rubbed his eyes, then glanced at Taeyong. He managed to let out a groan to him.

“Morning to you too.”

Johnny grinned and turned towards Jaehyun.”

“Any recommendations?”

“For you or for Ten?”

Johnny laughed, then paused.

“Get me both.”

“Whipped, and it’s only the second meeting.”

Johnny waved him off, then looked around the place. He enjoyed the layout of it. It was mostly black and white and gave off a modern feel. It was also spacious, and the couches seemed very comfortable. He would’ve gone there if he had someone to sit with, but Ten seemed to enjoy the bar more- Wait what? Johnny shook his head.

“Ten likes his drinks sweet but hard. I’ll just give you what you had last time.”

Johnny nodded and took a sip of his drink. It wasn’t entirely the best taste, but he liked the feeling that came with it. He took out his wallet then paid for the drinks. Jaehyun thanked him, then nudged when Ten showed up, makeup on and all. He squeals happily at the sight of the blue-colored drink.

“Is this for me?”

He picked up the drink when no one protested, then took a sip.

“Just how I like it. Who should I thank aside from Jaehyun who definitely prepared this?”

He glanced around the bar, then noticed Jaehyun pointing at Johnny. Ten leaned to Johnny.

“Thank you. I’ll finish it after the dance. Can’t have me drunk dancing ‘cause last time I did, my parents hated me.”

He laughed dryly, then looked at Taeyong. He shrieked.

“What the fuck? Doll up, Tae!”

Ten pulled Taeyong from the bar, then dragged him all the way to the dressing room. Jaehyun only chuckled.

“How did they meet?”

Johnny asked.

“Here. Before Taeyong arrived, Ten was a solo performer. Yuta invited Taeyong, then they clicked off.”

“Did… they date?”

“Nah. They did make out, I think, but they’re mostly best friends.”

_Best friends that made out… Okay…_

“I met Taeyong here, too. I was shocked when I heard about their little session, but that didn’t really stop me from asking him out. Ten made it clear that he’s not interested in Taeyong, and vice versa.”

Jaehyun went on about courting Taeyong. The dude, although fierce-looking, was an awkward guy, which explained why he didn’t sit beside Johnny and didn’t talk to him on the first day until he was about to leave. It even took him courage to speak up.

When they came back, Taeyong was back to his gorgeous self. His hair was perfectly styled in a messy way, unlike his messy bed hair from before. His makeup seemed to be done as well, and it was probably by Ten again. He had earrings on as well.

“Do you guys perform your own songs?”

“Mhm, they’re mostly covers since it’s hassle to make our own. However, this time, we’ll be performing our own!”

Ten clapped excitedly. Taeyong also clapped, although it was a little lifeless since he was still sleepy. Ten rolled his eyes at Taeyong, then faced Johnny with a sly smile.

“Mhm, but we plan on performing late. Wouldn’t you be gone by then?”

Jaehyun glanced at Johnny, who looked like he was in the biggest conflict of his life. Johnny cleared his throat.

“Well, I’m in no hurry.”

 _It’s a Thursday night, not Friday._ Jaehyun wanted to say out loud but decided to keep himself shut to save the man from further embarrassment. Ten had a winning smile, then leaned back on the counter.

“Well, we _can_ perform a little earlier than planned. Jae, are there any performers for the night?”

“Nope. Rika said she’ll be taking a break for this week, and The Band are out of town.”

“Tae, be ready in 30 minutes.”

Taeyong only groaned.

 

“So, did Taeyong ever mention to you about this performance?”

“Nah. They never let me know about. Something about surprise and all.”

Johnny chuckled then gazed at the stage. Ten and Taeyong were wearing sleeveless tops, lazily standing in the center. At the start of the rhythm, their bodies moved with it. At every beat, they had a move for it. It was as if their movements themselves created the music.

_“After I first saw you, I got a feeling that I needed no other reason”_

Ten leads the song and the dance. His voice was smooth and soft. His moves were clean and fluid, leading Taeyong’s movements nicely.

_“Like magic, I felt each hundredth of a second. For every detailed one minute, all of my nerves are on edge. I want to get to know you, I feel every small tremble. That’s unfamiliar and strange.”_

The dance wasn’t anything complicated, but every move had a hint of precision and seduction that it gathered everyone’s full attention. At the last word, Johnny swore he saw Taeyong smirk at Jaehyun. And he found out why.

_“Stop baby don’t stop. Don’t stop, baby don’t stop. A special sign that only I can recognize (Cool). It’s just us right now, baby don’t stop”_

Taeyong whispered the lyrics but made sure it reached the microphone and Jaehyun’s mind. They locked eyes as Taeyong took the lead.

The lyrics continued, and Taeyong’s voice became more mellow compared to the rough whispers before. Ten added melodious ad libs, providing a different color to the song.

The performance highlighted both dancers and their vocal capabilities. It was Johnny’s first-time hearing Taeyong rapping, and he thought he was great. However, he was too distracted with Ten that he would back out if he had to describe Taeyong’s performance in detail. Jaehyun would beg to differ.

Ten’s voice was smooth all throughout. He controlled his voice, so it wouldn’t sound too high or loud for the place, and his ad libs sounded amazing. His moves were precise, as if they were on program. They were clean, but at the same time it projected emotions.

At the end of the performance, they received a round of applause from the audience, then they posed a little. They got off the stage, and Taeyong immediately went in the bar and kissed Jaehyun. It was a quick kiss as Jaehyun immediately pulled away for an embrace.

“You did amazing.”

Taeyong buried his reddening face on his lover’s chest, and Johnny looked at them with a soft gaze.

“So, did I do well? And yes, I’m asking for praises.”

Ten took a seat next to Johnny and leaned a little too close (not that he’s complaining). Johnny cleared his throat and tried to act cool.

“Yeah. Maybe a little too well.”

Ten giggled. Johnny might have broken a fuse in him, but he kept it cool. He did put his arm around Ten’s shoulder, but he told himself that it’s because Ten is cold.

“Taeyong initially wrote it, then I edited it and added some parts. Mostly my parts since I have no idea on rapping.”

“I like your voice.”

“Really? Thank you.”

Ten smiled, but it seemed like he was looking for something else.

“Your dancing is also amazing. You must have been taught well.”

“O-Oh, really? Thank you…”

Ten shied away, cheeks blushing a little. He tried to keep a confident front when dancing, but he loved getting compliments on it. Johnny found it cute.

Johnny stayed for a little more, then finally got up to excuse himself. Ten pouted a little, then reached for the jacket he was wearing before the performance.

“You’re still going to stay?”

“Mhm, are you going to drive me home?”

Johnny chuckled. He offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

 

Johnny’s schedule was hectic as ever, and he couldn’t visit the bar. Jaehyun did update him from time to time, and sometimes Ten would send him a picture if he looked amazing that night. (Johnny thinks Ten always looks amazing, but he wouldn’t tell him that, would he?)

He leaned against his chair as he finally finished the pile of papers on his desk. Project NCT was about to be done, and the work was getting more and more. He groaned as he stretched his arms, then glanced at his watch. It was almost 11PM. He wondered if Ten or Taeyong was still in the bar.

He wasn’t exactly planning on going there, but something told him to visit anyway. He parked his car and entered the cafe. He nodded at the waiter, who offered to lead him to the bar. He waved his hand and told him he could get there by himself.

As soon as he entered, he saw three familiar figures by the bar. Ten was happily singing, probably a little tipsy. Taeyong was half-asleep, his hand waving to the melody of whatever Ten was singing. Jaehyun was just fondly watching over them, flinching when Ten almost hit the cocktail glass while dancing in his seat.

“Good evening.”

“Oh, didn’t think you would show up.”

Jaehyun greeted, pointing at the glasses to ask if Johnny wanted anything.

“Not really here for the drinks. Maybe something light?”

“We don’t serve coke here.”

“Then get me Ten’s favorite.”

Jaehyun only laughed then nodded, proceeding to prepare Johnny’s order. Ten greeted him with a smile and stood up to plant a kiss on Johnny’s cheek. The taller man was flustered.

“Hey, handsome.”

Okay. Maybe Ten wasn’t a _little_ tipsy. Maybe a little drunk.

“Okay, I take my order back.”

“You sure? Ten is a clingy drunk.”

Johnny shut himself up. Jaehyun only chuckled.

“Babe, I’m sleepy.”

“Mhm, my partner will arrive in an hour. How about sleeping in the dressing room?”

“M’kay.”

Taeyong got up wobbly, then proceeded to the said room. Jaehyun served the drink to Ten, and Johnny paid for it.

“So, why is he drinking?”

“He fucked up in the performance, and he’s drinking away the bad memory.”

“How… bad?”

“He slipped during the dance break.”

_Ouch._

“Wait, isn’t he hurt?”

“He is, but he’s also drinking away that pain.”

Johnny shook his head, then took the drink away from Ten.

“I’ll take him home.”

“Oh, sure. And while you’re at it, take him somewhere else, first.”

“Huh?”

“Tyong wants to have fun and Ten doesn’t really like the noise.”

... _Oh. That kind of fun._

“I’ll take him to my place then?”

“You sure it’s fine to take someone home? With your status?”

Jaehyun has a point. He isn’t anything popular or big, but someone might get suspicious with him bringing a drunk stranger home. He wondered where he could drop Ten.

 

“This is a really pretty place. Do you own this?”

“What? No. Maybe a share, but not the entire place.”

Ten giggled in reply, and Johnny was thankful that the staff at the front desk didn’t ask any weird questions. He thanked the lady, then proceeded to the room he booked.

Fortunately, Ten wasn’t that hard to drag around even when drunk. He listened well and only giggled to himself. He did walk a little too slow, so at some point Johnny hoisted him up to move a little quicker.

The room was spacious and fancy, and so was the bed. Johnny laid Ten on the bed and patted his cheek. Ten immediately fell asleep. Johnny looked around and thought he should leave a message for Ten before leaving. Maybe a text message? He didn’t have any papers with him or any pen.

He sat on the bed carefully so that he wouldn’t disturb the pretty boy. He decided to just leave a text message.

_I already paid for everything. I had someone wake you up for breakfast. Check out is 11, so don’t stay in bed for too long. I already paid a taxi for you, so just ask the staff and they’ll call them. Call me when you leave._

He looked at Ten and brushed the bangs that was in front of his face. He cupped his cheek lightly, then smiled. _You’re so beautiful._

Johnny got up to leave, then he felt a tug on his coat. He glanced at Ten, who was still asleep.

“Please... don’t... go...”

Ten whispered. Johnny wondered if it was for him, or for someone in his dream. Nevertheless, he felt bad and decided to just stay for the night.

He carried Ten to move him a little to the side, then took off his coat and his tie. He took the space beside the smaller man, then stared at his features. Every part of it was ethereal in his eyes, and all he could do was stare at them.

He sighed to himself, wondering if he should be really doing this. Even if he wasn’t in a high spot, he could still bring a bad name to his company. However, he couldn’t stop himself. _Just for tonight._

 

Johnny, despite sleeping at 2am, still woke up at 5am. He groaned to himself as he woke up, then realized what happened when he was greeted by Ten’s sleeping face. He looked at himself, and noticed he was still clothed. _Okay, so nothing happened…_ He ignored the disappointing feeling.

He got up and freshened himself up. He still had time to quickly go to his place and change clothes. He grabbed his tie and wore it, fixing it when it didn’t look right. He grabbed his coat and opened the curtains to check if it was raining. The sun was shining brightly.

He put his coat on, then glanced at Ten. He was still asleep. He smiled at him, and almost leaned to plant a kiss on his forehead. Good thing he was able to stop himself.

He checked himself in the mirror, then went back to the curtains to close it.

“You’re already leaving?”

Johnny flinched when he heard Ten’s groggy voice. He could hear him wince. _Probably a headache._

“I still have a meeting.”

It was still after lunch, but he was planning on leaving before Ten would wake up.

“And you can’t be seen leaving with someone.”

Ten hid his face on the sheets, sounding miserable. Johnny sighed.

“...I’ll call you when I’m done.”

He turned the door knob, then left the room, unspoken words of affection left in their hearts.

 

It has been weeks ever since Johnny saw Ten, and he wasn’t sure if he was purposely avoiding him or he was just plain busy. In his defense, he was busy since Project NCT was officially launched and the seven young boys finally debuted. However, he still had those weird moments when he was able to go home early, but he has no excuse for that.

Still, he missed the bar so on one of the rare free days he had, he went to visit.

And Ten was crying.

“What happened?”

Johnny immediately went to Ten’s side.

“My caretaker… She’s in the… in the hospital… I came to visit her and she… she told me… the hospital could only… could only take her in for only some time for free… If, if she couldn’t… If she couldn’t pay for it… they can’t keep her…”

“Isn’t that why we have public hospitals?”

Ten shook his head, tears still falling.

“Not there… They can’t take care of her…”

He wheezed and Jaehyun offered him another glass of water. Taeyong caressed Ten’s back, unsure of what to say. They could only provide him an ear but nothing else. Johnny made up his mind.

“Tell me the details. I’ll pay for everything.”

“What? No, I can’t-”

“Then would you rather watch her die?”

Ten fell silent, sniffing to himself.

“I’ll pay you back.”

He seemed determined to do so, so Johnny didn’t protest any longer.

“Rich bastards.”

Jaehyun jokingly commented, punching Johnny’s arm with a grin.

“We exist for a reason.”

“Buy me dinner.”

Johnny laughed.

“When are all of you free?”

 

“You are… Lee Young Heum?”

Ten immediately stood up.

“Yes.”

“What is your relationship with Ms. Kim Shin Yeong?”

Ten fiddled with his fingers.

“I’m her employer.”

The doctor gave Ten a form and pointed at the bottom.

“Write your name and sign above it, then I can discharge her.”

Ten signed as told and gave back the form to the doctor. They entered the room where the patient was staying. She was sitting on the bed as she waited. She smiled when she saw Ten.

“Ten…”

Shinyeong opened her arms and Ten embraced her, tears spilling again. This time, they were happy tears. She wiped them away with her thumb.

“Where is the good man who helped us? Johnny, right?”

“Oh, he’s busy-”

“Sorry, I’m late.”

Johnny entered the room and smiled at the sight of the two hugging.

“I thought you’re busy?”

“Well, I cancelled the meeting since they weren’t ready, and the next one is still at 2. Shall we grab lunch?”

Johnny offered his arm to Shinyeong, who weakly grabbed onto it. Ten supported her at the other side, chuckling to himself.

“She likes ramen.”

“Japanese it is, then.”

 

“So… are you two dating?”

Johnny and Ten almost choked on their food. Shinyeong only gave them an affectionate smile.

“W-We’re not!”

Ten’s voice got a little too high, and Johnny only nodded in agreement.

“You two look good.”

Ten choked again.

“Mhm, I think I need to use the restroom. Maybe for thirty minutes? Oh, and I have to buy something. Take your time talking~”

“Shinyeong, you just got discharged-”

“Stay.”

She patted Ten’s head, then headed towards the restroom. _Thirty minutes? What the hell is she going to do there?_

“I’m sorry. She was always like that.”

“It’s fine.”

Johnny played with his chopsticks. They were both silent for a while.

“I know I’ve said this before but thank you so much.”

Ten smiled. If it weren’t for Johnny, he might have not been able to smile anymore.

“I’ll do anything for you.”

Johnny reached for Ten’s fist and grasped on it. Ten looked at him, a shy smile on his face. He opened his hand to intertwine their fingers.

“Would that extend to being my boyfriend?”

He asked, then ducking his head in embarrassment. Johnny chuckled, then reached for Ten’s chin to lift his head up.

“I love you too. Call Shinyeong and tell her we didn’t need 30 minutes.”

Ten giggled.

“Maybe we do.”

He stood up to sit next to Johnny, then leaned to kiss his cheek.

 

Extra:

“Something tells me Johnny isn’t your real name.”

Ten looked at Johnny with a raised eyebrow. Jaehyun nodded, and Taeyong looked up from his phone in interest.

“Same.”

“Ah, well, I don’t know where Mr. Lee got it, but he started calling me Johnny and the entire company calls me Johnny. My real name is John Seo.”

Ten looked dumbfounded.

“I can’t believe I only knew about this after, what? 5 months of dating you?”

“And my Korean name is Seo Youngho.”

Ten pouted at Johnny.

“Then why did you introduce yourself as Johnny?”

“For security reasons…?”

Or he temporarily forgot ‘Johnny’ isn’t his real name, but Ten doesn’t need to know that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps I need to apologize for letting you read that- OTL
> 
> Fun fact: I changed what will happen. Initially, Shinyeong was going to be missing and Johnny will help Ten look for her (and Yuta may or may not have shown up). It would've been series of short scenes of Johnny being stressed over the search. The ending? Still the same. (Does that sound better? Haha, I'm sorry. I might have rushed this since I know I wouldn't be able to finish this once school starts ^^)
> 
> Drop your thoughts on the comments section below ^^ Also, find me on twitter (assuming you didn't find this from twitter): nanailuluuu <3
> 
> If you think I can improve on my writing, enlighten me! So that in my future fics, I can apply it. ^^
> 
> That's all! Thank you for reading.


End file.
